Trials of Blood
by TheTragicHero
Summary: Ever since his identity was revealed, Danny has been hunted by everyone. When an old villain from the Titan's past takes an interest in the teen, will the Teen Titans be able to save him, or will the ghost boy turn against the teenage superheroes? Sequel to Ghosts, Demons, and Everything in Between. Chapter 6 re-edited.
1. Chapter 1: A Run in with Danny

As per our agreement, I present to you, my Danny Phantom/Teen Titans sequel!

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," repeated Raven as she sat under the shade of a tree in the park. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a game of catch with Robin and Starfire. They had gotten back from their little adventure in Tokyo, and since the ordeal with the Brotherhood of Evil had taken care of a lot of their usual villain, they were enjoying one of their many recent days off.

"Go deep!" yelled Cyborg as he threw the pigskin in Beast Boy's direction.

"I've got it! I've got it!" responded the green teen as he leapt up for the ball. The football went clear over his head and continued to soar through the air until it disappeared in the leaves of a tree. A loud yelp sounded as a teenager in a large black hoodie fell from a tree branch, the football bouncing a foot away. Beast Boy was the first to reach the teen as he began to rub the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry about that," said the green changeling as he offered the teen a hand. He took it and the two worked to pull him up, the hood of his hoodie falling from his head as he got up. When Beast Boy saw the face under the hood, he let go of the teen's hand, causing the teen to let out another yelp of surprise as he fell back down.

"Danny?"

The teen got a good look at the person who was trying to help him up earlier, along with his half-metal friend and his already pale face seemed to become even whiter as they stared at him. The other Titans were looking over at them, wondering what was going on when the young halfa leapt onto his feet and made a run for it. Beast Boy and Cyborg took off after him, causing the others to stop what they were doing to join in on the pursuit.

"What happened?" asked Robin when they managed to catch up with Cyborg, his calm and happy side disappearing as he got back into superhero mode.

"Beast Boy found Danny!"

"Are you sure?" asked Robin as the sound of blasters began ringing through the air, followed by the teen flying from a cloud of smoke. Two Guys in White agents came into view, one of them throwing a small cube towards the young halfa. The cube beeped for a moment before expanding into a small blue dome that completely surrounded the raven haired teen as he got back onto his feet. The kid banged his hands against the swirling blue energy uselessly as the agents came in close to him.

"We have you now," said the Caucasian agent as he pulled a Fenton Thermos look alike from his belt and aimed it at the kid.

"Hold it," said Robin as he leapt over to the group, the other Titans forming around him. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns you kids anymore," said the African American agent while the teen in the dome backed away from the blue barrier.

"It is our concern if you're attacking an innocent person," said Robin as he pulled out a few bird-a-rangs. Before anyone could say or do anything else a bright white flash erupted from within the dome. The Titans turned and watched as a white ring split into two and traveled up and down the teen's body. His dirty, ragged clothes were replaced by a black hazmat suit with a white belt, collar, gloves, and boots. A ghostly white D with a P inside stood out on his chest. His black hair turned snow white and his pale skin tanned. When he looked at the agents, his green eyes seemed to glow with anger and power. The ghostly teen closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. The ghost teen turned his head to the top of the dome and let loose a loud Ghostly Wail.

"He's trying to escape!" yelled the agents as they brought covered their ears, as did the Titans and any remaining bystanders. The glass from the surrounding buildings shattered from the sheer volume from the attack, and the blue shield began to buckle under the green sound waves that escaped his mouth. It held for another few seconds before finally dissipating. Danny stopped his attack as a white ring appeared around his body, with only his head becoming human again. He wobbled for a moment before the white rings appeared again, turning his hair white and eyes green again. He crouched as he attempted to fly, but collapsed as a sharp pain erupted from his side, causing his to grasp his left side. He removed his hand away for a moment to see ectoplasm over his gloves.

"He's weakened! Capture him now!" yelled the African American agent to his partner, who brought the GIW Thermos onto the teen. Danny turned to look at them before becoming intangible and phasing through the ground. The two agents cursed as they pulled out two blasters and shot a hole in the ground. They ran up to it and looked all over the sewers for any signs of their former prisoner before cursing again. The GIW agents just moved on, without even acknowledging the Titans as they walked past, grumbling about not letting him escape next time.

"I feel sorry for the dude," said Beast Boy as he looked down the hole the GIW had made.

"No kidding," added Cyborg as he looked at his scanners for anything that could help them locate their friend. "It's been over a year since his secret got out and he's still being hunted. I can't imagine how it feels to be on the run for so long."

"I don't think he'll be running for much longer," said Robin as he crouched near the hole and examined the green puddle next to it.

"Dude, what is that?" asked Beast Boy as he looked over the boy wonder's shoulder. Cyborg brought his scanner over it and looked at the readings.

"Ectoplasm," said Raven as she looked at the puddle with a worried expression.

"Ecto-what?" asked Beast Boy as he looked between her and Robin.

"Ectoplasm," repeated Raven, her eyes never tearing away from the glowing green puddle. "It's the substance that makes up all ghosts."

"Danny's hurt," said Robin before getting up and addressing his team. "We need to find him before the Guys In White do, or he won't survive."

"I've got a lock on his ecto-signature," said the cyber teen as he lowered his arm. "I can use the long range scanners in the Tower to look for him."

"I can sense him no matter what form he's in. I'll fly around and try to find him while you guys head back to the Tower." Robin nodded and soon the Titans set off to look for the injured ghost teen.

* * *

Now I shall give all my readers a new challenge.

If I can get 100 reviews for this story before it ends, I'll consider making another sequel, making it a complete trilogy. 150 guarantees it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Haunting Offer

The saga continues...

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

Danny gagged and coughed as he climbed out of the surprisingly clear sewer water, his white hair sticking to the front of his face as water just poured down from it. He groaned as he pulled the rest of his body out of the channel and onto the concrete walkways. His breathing was ragged as he laid on the concrete, the water dripping from his body and mixing with his blood in the puddle under him.

'_Gotta keep moving_' he thought after as his breathing calmed. Danny pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing and clutching his left side as pain flared up. The young halfa moved his hand away from his side and saw the green blood that adorned his gloves again. He looked over his left side until he found the wound. Putting his hand back over it, Danny closed his eyes and began to focus on it. A blue glow appeared around his hand as a layer of ice began to form around the wound. He looked over his makeshift patch, nodding in approval before getting back on his feet.

'_That'll at least keep it from getting any worse,_' he thought as he rose into a slight hover before slowly flying through the air. He was exhausted. He had only gotten an hour or two of sleep before his encounter with the Guys In White, and using the Ghostly Wail to escape had made him even more tired than when he'd fallen asleep in the park. Even staying in ghost form was becoming a battle, but he didn't have a choice right now. The Guys in White knew he was in the city, and his powers were the only way he could escape and survive for a little while longer.

Danny flew up to the top of the tunnel and began focusing on becoming intangible. His body faded slightly as he felt his body go through the stone, concrete, and asphalt. His intangible head popped out from the ground and he saw that he was on a side road just on the outskirts of the city. Pushing the rest of his body through, the ghostly teen barely made it all the way through before his intangibility failed. He had to hold onto his knees to keep himself from falling over as he felt his consciousness slipping. It had never been so hard for him to become intangible and pass through something before. Even going through the things Raven had surrounded with her magic hadn't felt like this. It had felt like walking through Jell-O, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to become intangible again unless he got some rest.

A white ring appeared around his stomach as his body tried to change him back into a human. Danny closed his eyes and furrowed his brow in concentration as every fiber of his mind fought against the transformation. The two rings hovered only a few inches apart before coming back together into one ring and fading away into the evening air. The young halfa let the breath he had been holding and began walking towards the nearby forest. He didn't bother flying, fearing he'd pass out if he even tried, and he couldn't risk falling unconscious now.

Each step became more labored as he moved between the numerous pine trees. He managed to walk by three trees before he found himself trying to hold himself up against the nearest tree on his left. Danny winced when he heard the sound cracking noise and looked down to see his makeshift ice patch cracked. The wound had healed a little, but the wound was still bleeding. The hybrid groaned, knowing he didn't have enough strength to repair it. Pushing away, Danny stumbled a little as he continued on, holding his right hand to the wound as he continued on his trek, leaving a small glowing green smear on the bark.

* * *

Raven was making her third sweep through the city and still she couldn't find Danny. Behind the calm façade of her face, she was frantic, thoughts going a mile a minute. Though her friends had told her otherwise, she still felt what had happened to the ghost boy was her fault. Danny's life may not have been perfect, but at least he had something of a safe haven. Then the Titans came to Amity Park and he ended up not only losing those closest to him, but was also was forced to run in order to avoid being experimented on by the Guys in White. She became more secluded after they returned to Jump City, locking herself in her room to sulk about Danny's fate. It took over a month of her friends coaxing to get her back to her usual amount of seclusion.

"_It's all our fault Danny is forced to live like this. He'll never forgive us,_" said Timid as Raven soared over the pizza place again.

"_Why should he?_" said Rage while the dark sorceress reached the center of the city. "_All we've done is give him a worsening deal._"

"_That's why I have to find him,_" thought Raven. "_So I can apologize for what I've done to him._" The empath got into lotus position and began to meditate above the city, extending her senses for any trace of the ghostly teen. Her eyelids tightened as she focused on the unique energy she remembered.

It was then that she felt it.

It was weak and distant, but she found it. She smiled for a moment before feeling the pain that was emanating from him. Raven seemed to get out of her meditative state instantly and rocketed off towards in the direction she sensed Danny's energy, pulling out her communicator as she moved.

"I've found Danny! He's in the woods just north of the city and he's extremely weak."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," said Robin before his image disappeared from the screen. Raven snapped the communicator and put it away as she neared her destination.

* * *

The halfa didn't have to walk for much longer when he saw a cave opening just a few feet away. A tired smile grew on his face at the potential shelter causing his hobbling to quicken towards it. Using the left wall to keep him standing, Danny made his way deep within the cave, not stopping until he felt he was sure no one would see him when they looked inside. The moment he stopped walking, the ghostly teen leaned against the wall before sliding down onto his butt. Sleep was just about to take him when he heard footsteps echo out from in front of him. Danny held his breath as the footsteps stopped in front of him.

"You don't have to be afraid, child. I won't turn you in." The voice was obviously male, one with a dignified tone to it. Danny looked up to see if he could distinguish any of the person's features, but all he could see was a glowing red eye.

"Somehow, I don't believe you," said the young hybrid as he slowly got back onto his feet, ready to run the moment the person tried something.

"Distrust is common for someone who is forced to live on the run as long as you have, Mr. Fenton. That is why I want to give you a chance to stop running."

Danny stared at the person for a moment, stunned by the offer the man was giving. Raising his free hand in front of him, Danny closed his eyes and focused on his hand before it began to glow with an eerie green light. The man in front of him was dressed in an outfit that just screamed cult leader. A violet/blue tabard with a golden skull design sat over a white robe with yellow cloth along the edges. A yellow hood hid most of his face, except for the glowing red eye.

"Who are you?" asked the ghost teen, letting his defenses slip slightly. The man chuckled a little bit as he raised his hands to the edges of his hood, revealing the sharp metal claws for fingers and red forearms that resembled Cyborg's.

"Blood," said the man as he removed the hood to reveal his half metal face. "Brother Blood."

* * *

Raven touched down at the edge of the forest and opened her senses again to look for Danny. He was near, but he was even weaker than he was before, and growing weaker still. What worried her was that she sensed someone else with him, someone darker and resistant to her empathy. She began looking around for the hybrid as the rest of the Titans arrived.

"Have you found him yet Raven?" asked Robin as he approached the empath. Raven looked and pointed over to a few trees.

"He's over there, and he's not alone."

"Lead the way," said the boy wonder. Raven didn't need to be told twice as she hovered off the ground and moved in Danny's direction. They moved only a few feet before stopping in front of a tree with worried looks on their faces. Glowing green ectoplasm was oozing down the bark of one of the trees, and a glowing green footprint could be seen traveling up the hill.

"It's been 3 hours since the Guys in White attacked him. If the wound hasn't closed, then we don't have much time before he bleeds out," said Robin as he took the lead and began following the glowing green trail up to the cave, where an eerie green light began to shine from.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" asked Danny, his eyes narrowing as he focused on the person in front of him.

"I'd like to offer you a place in my school is all," said Blood as he began to pace around the teen.

"You've impressed me, Mr. Fenton. Very few can defeat the Teen Titans as easily as you have. Fewer have been able to avoid the government AND every superhero in the world for as long as you have. That is the sort of talent and skill I look for in my students." Danny looked at the man for a moment. The way he had spoken just screamed to manipulative madman to him. Well…that and his physical appearance looked A LOT like Vlad's.

"Sorry pal, but I'm not interested in your school," said the ghost teen, his body shifting into a combat stance instinctively, his other hand glowing like the right one. Blood didn't seem to take the answer well as his lips curled up into a snarl. His human eye began to glow a creepy blood red and his other eye began to shine brighter.

"I do not tolerate insolence, Mr. Fenton," said the villain as Danny's eyes were swallowed up by the same red glow as Brother Blood's. The glow around the young halfa's hands died as he clutched his head.

"Get…Out of…ME!" screamed the teen as the red glow disappeared to be replaced by his original glowing green irises. The psychotic psychic staggered slightly from the forceful ejection. Before he could respond, a blue and white blast struck the ground right in between the two. Blood turned to see the Titans, each of them their signature combat stance.

"Time to send you back to detention Blood," said Robin as he pulled out a few bird-a-rangs. The sadistic headmaster growled at them before turning his attention back on Danny.

"You will join me Danny Phantom. I promise you." With that, Blood began glowing a bright red before disappearing in a flash of light. The Titans and Danny remained in their combat stances for a moment before a white ring appeared around the ghost teen's waist. As the ring split and traveled along his body, Danny fell to the ground, feeling his consciousness slip away as he came closer to the ground. Robin was the first to reach him, catching him before he hit the ground. The Titan leader pressed two fingers to the hybrid's neck and let out a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse.

"Raven, take Danny to the Tower. We don't want the GIW to know we have him. We'll meet you there." Raven nodded as she took Danny's arm and put it around her shoulder. The two were then swallowed up by the empath's dark magic before leaving the cave in a giant black raven.

* * *

My next update won't be for a while, but I will update again.

Remember the deal and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons for Running

Managed to find a hotel with WiFi, so I'll upload another chapter so you don't think I've forgotten you.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

Robin looked down at Danny, examining the sleeping teen lying on the infirmary bed. His shirt and hoodie had been taken off so Raven and Cyborg could treat his wounds. They had gasped when they did and now the boy wonder understood why. His entire upper body was covered with scars, most of them well over a year old. With his baggy shirt and his pale skin, you wouldn't even notice them unless you were either looking for them or something was spilled on the skin. He was also thinner than the Titan remembered him being in Amity Park. He wasn't exactly starved, but he wasn't well fed either. Still, Robin was impressed that the raven haired teen lying in front of him had survived as well as he did.

"He's going to be okay, right?" asked Beast Boy, looking down on the halfa with his hands holding onto the bed's side railings.

"Everything seems normal," said Cyborg as he looked over the monitors again. "It looks like all he really needs is some sleep and a good meal. Doubt he's had much of either for a while now."

"We'll have to have someone with him at all times in case he wakes up or the Guys In White manage to find him. Cyborg, you'll take first watch." The mechanical Titan nodded and the others left the room.

* * *

Raven tossed one last time in her bed before finally giving up on sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Danny. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was a shirtless Danny…lying on the infirmary bed… with numerous scars snaking along his wiry, muscled chest and arms. A small blush grew on the empath's face as she shook the thoughts away. She knew she was too distracted for traditional meditation, so she would have to use her alternative method. Donning her azure cloak, Raven walked over to her desk, opened a drawer, and pulled out the hand mirror that was her portal to Nevermore. She carefully set the mirror on the top of the desk and stared down into it. Chanting her usual incantation, the dark sorceress was engulfed in her black aura before being sucked into the mirror's surface.

Raven stood in a massive intersection of the twisted stone pathways that was her mindscape. Her eyes flashed white for a moment, then her emotional doppelgangers appeared in front of her.

"Hey Rae-Rae!" said Happy, running up to Raven and giving her a massive hug. She either didn't see the death glare she was getting or didn't care before letting go to run around, pretending she was an airplane.

"You have some questions for us?" asked Wisdom, though it came out more like a statement.

"Why am I so worried about Danny?" asked the dark sorceress as she looked at the yellow clad copy. "Cyborg said he was going to be just fine, but I can't stop thinking about him."

"You're afraid of what happens when he wakes up," muttered someone on her left. Raven spun around to find one of the emoticlones hiding behind the green cloaked Raven.

"Why would I be afraid of him waking up? I'd be more afraid of him not waking up." Timid hid herself more behind Bravery for a moment as Raven before poking her head out again.

"But if he wakes up, he'll leave and be hunted all over again." This caused the empath's eyes to widen with the realization.

"It's our fault he's being hunted," continued Timid, her eyes falling to the ground as she spoke. "Our fault everyone he cares about is dead. Why would he stay after all we've done to him?" This caused Raven to look down in sadness, letting all the doubt and misery fill her.

"But Danny won't blame you," said Wisdom in an attempt to make Raven feel better. "After all, he didn't blame Beast Boy for what happened on our first day at Casper High," A sad smile grew on her face as she remembered the event.

"Hahaha! I remember that!" said Happy as she began clutching her sides and began laughing even harder. "He…he didn't…didn't even get to brush himself off be…before Lancer gave him detention!" Now the pink emoticlone was on her back, rolling around while she laughed harder and harder.

"And when Beast Boy tried to chew him out after the Nasty Burger explosion," continued Wisdom, trying to talk over Happy's laughter. "He didn't blame you or the other Titans for the loss of his loved ones." '_He blamed himself for it,_' thought Raven as she looked down at her feet. '_Even though we gave Dan the opportunity, he still blamed himself._'

"So he won't blame us for being hunted," said the yellow clad emoticlone.

"You may be right," said Raven as she looked back at her emotions. "But I should still apologize to him. I shouldn't just assume he doesn't hold a grudge based on three days of observations." With that, Raven walked away from her emotions and disappeared beyond the forbidden door. Wisdom turned and walked over to the purple clad Raven.

"Why didn't you say anything to her?" asked the yellow emoticlone as she pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. The purple emotion turned to look at her with a calm, yet solemn tone.

"Because it is too soon to know how she really feels about him. It could be a simple attraction to his physique, or his kind demeanor, or even their shared experience about fate. I have to be careful, we don't want her to get hurt again, like with _him_." The anger and hatred that the purple emotion spat out at the last word could be felt by the yellow clad Raven, who simply nodded in understanding. The last thing Raven and the other emotions needed right now was a repeat of the Malchior incident.

* * *

Raven walked out of her room towards the infirmary. She was hoping to take over the watch of the ghost hybrid so she could that when she apologized to him, it would be in private. When she stepped inside, the first thing she noticed was Danny standing next to the window, halfway through putting his ragged shirt back on, staring at her. The second thing was Beast Boy asleep in the chair next to the bed, a trail of drool pouring out of the corner of his mouth as he slept. A moment passed where nobody moved or made a sound, except for the light snoring and mumbling from the sleeping changeling.

The moment ended as Danny hurried to put on his shirt and his hoodie. Raven slammed her palm into the alarm in order to get her teammates to arrive before the halfa could escape. Using her magic, the empath surrounded the teen in a black orb, his outline the only visible part of him. Beast Boy had just fallen out of the chair and looked around until he saw the white ring flash in the black orb. The transformation was barely finished when he phased through the black energy and went over to the window.

"Don't," said the dark sorceress, causing the ghostly teen to stop. "We aren't trying to turn you in," added the changeling. Danny hovered in the air for a minute, his back towards Raven and Beast Boy as he thought over their words.

"I can't take that risk. You and the other Titans might not agree with what the governments say about me," said Danny as he slowly turned to face the two Titans. "But when it comes down to it, would you still capture me and hand me over to them?"

"Not unless you give us a reason to," said Robin as he entered the infirmary, followed by Starfire and Cyborg. Danny's face remained hardened, but a small wave of relief noticeably washed over him.

"I have to go," said the ghost boy as he turned to leave again. "The Guys in White will find me here if I stay any longer and you guys will get in trouble for helping me."

"What if we can protect you from them, at least for a while?" The question caught the white haired ghost off guard, causing him to pause before turning back to look at them. Robin walked up to the ghost, reaching into his utility belt before pulling out a Titan communicator and holding it out to him.

"If you become a Titan, then you'll be protected by the Meta-Human Acts and they'll be forced to leave you alone until they can get a warrant." Danny looked down at the little yellow device, his hand reaching for the device before stopping over it. He looked at it again before balling his hand into a fist and pulling it away.

"I can't," said Danny, closing his eyes and turning his head away from the device in front of him.

"Why not Friend Danny?" asked Starfire, looking at the ghost curiously.

"Yeah man," said Cyborg as he took a step closer to the halfa, a sad look on his face. "You'd make an awesome addition to the team." Danny looked back at each of the five superheroes in front of him.

"Are you willing to have the entire world question your choices, your actions, and think of you as anything but heroes just to have me on your team?" This question caused all the Titans to look at him surprised, before turning to look at each other. They looked into each other's faces before turning back to the ghost and nodding.

"What about the other Titans, the ones all over the world? Are they willing to go through that too?" The five Titans looked at each other again before looking at Danny.

"I won't put them in through that just for a little protection," said Danny before turning away from the Titans and vanishing from sight. The Titans stood there for a moment before Robin turned around and began walking over to the living room.

"Robin?" asked Starfire as she followed her boyfriend. The moment he sat down in the chair, Robin began typing into the small terminal before getting up again. The television flashed the Titan's symbol before each member from all over the world appeared.

"What's up Robin?" asked Bumblebee as she looked at the boy wonder from her screen. "Is something up?" The other Titan members on the screen mumbled similar questions. Robin looked at each of them with his usual determined look.

"I've contacted you all to talk about a certain half ghost hybrid named Danny Phantom."

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4: The Choice

Don't know how I did it, but I managed to upload the next chapter so...enjoy!

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand in an attempt to control his frustration. Every Titan outside the Tower had heard of Danny Phantom, but the most they knew about him was that he was wanted by every government body across the planet for violating the Anti-Ecto Control Act, which all the nations of the world made a global law after Danny's and Vlad's identities were revealed.

"Isn't he also wanted for a string of robberies?" asked Speedy.

"And for attacking the mayor before Vlad Masters?" added Kid Flash.

"I've looked into both of those crimes," said Robin as he started typing into the terminal and a video of Danny flying out a bank vault with several other ghosts. Robin paused the video as Danny raised a glowing green hand to the monitor and zoomed in on the ghost teen's face.

"Danny Phantom's usual eye color is green, but in this video, his eyes are red."

"And his eyes are blue in his human form," said Bumblebee as she looked at the image. "I doubt changing his eye color is very difficult."

"True," said Robin as he brought up a newspaper clip of a pale man dressed in a black trench coat and a small hat being pushed into a police car. "But everything Danny and the ghosts stole, as well as other stolen items was found in a Circus Gothica train car, with the owner, Frederich Isak Showenhower buried part way inside it."

"He and those other ghosts could have framed the guy," said Speedy as he read a little of the article.

"That would appear to be the case," said the Titan leader as a page from an old book appeared on the screen, followed by an ad with the man holding the same staff. "But the truth actually revolves around this object," On the side of the page was an image a red staff with a red swirling crystal ball sitting on the top.

"This staff is an ancient artifact said to have the power to control ghosts," said Raven. "Since Danny is half ghost, he would be susceptible to the staff's power, though he could be more resistant to it due his human half."

"Okay, so he's innocent of the robberies," admitted Speedy begrudgingly. "But I still think he's responsible for the attack on the former mayor."

"Sorry to disappoint you Speedy, but he's innocent of that too," said the boy wonder as the video of the ghost boy attacking the former mayor of Amity Park was displayed on their monitors. Just before Danny 'grabbed' the mayor, Robin paused the video and zoomed in on the ghost boy and his 'hostage'.

"Normally people don't have red eyes, especially if the color covers the more than the iris," stated Robin

"Such drastic change in eye color is usually a sign of the person being possessed," added Raven as she walked over to the monitor. They let the information sink in for a moment before playing the rest of the video. The possessed mayor murmured something to the hybrid, too quiet for the cameras to pick up. Robin slowed the video a little bit so those watching it for the first time could see the mayor clearly grabbing the teen's arm and moving it so that it looked like he was holding the mayor in a headlock. He then uttered out his cries of help before pushing him and the teen back inside the building.

"Okay," said Speedy as the video ended. "So he was framed, but why would a ghost go through all the trouble just to make him the bad guy?" The boy wonder typed into his terminal again and several newspaper clips from Amity Park before Danny's secret identity was exposed. Each clip had a picture of Danny fighting a different ghost, along with headlines reading of Danny Phantom either stopping some ghost or saving people.

"Danny Phantom is not a well-liked ghost in the Ghost Zone," said Robin as he leaned back in his chair so he could look at the massive television screen with each Titan's face on it. "Even though there were a few ghost hunters in the town, Danny was the one who stopped every ghost that attacked the town and sent them back to the Ghost Zone."

"And the Ghost Zone is…?" asked Aqualad.

"The dimension where ghosts reside," answered Raven.

"Okay, so the kid's innocent of crimes he's been accused of. But why bring him up now?" asked Bumblebee. The other Titans murmured their agreement with her question.

"Because the ones who revealed his secret identity and caused him to be hunted by everyone was us," said Robin, his head bowed slightly in response. "He's in Jump City right now and unless we help him now, Danny is going to disappear again, and I don't think he'll survive for much longer." The other Titans faces became grim from the boy wonder's statement.

"What can we do?" asked Aqualad. "Even if he is just a victim in all this, the Anti-Ecto Control Act prevents us from helping him without breaking the law."

"Not if he becomes a Titan," said Robin as he looked at each Titan on the monitor. He then went on to explain what his plan was, what had happened when he offered Danny membership and the reasons for his refusal.

"It's your choice now. Do we preserve our reputations or do we unanimously agree to help Danny Phantom?"

* * *

Danny poked his head out from besides a dumpster and began looking around to see if anyone was around. When he had left Titans Tower, the young halfa flew back to the park, remaining invisible the entire time. It took him a few minutes to find the tree he had tried to sleep in and another few minutes to find his backpack in the branches. He had checked to make sure none of the gadgets inside were stolen, (which, thankfully, they hadn't) before flying to the outskirts of the city. The trip had taken longer than he had wanted because of the numerous GIW agents flying around, so the ghost teen had to move slower and fly higher than he wanted to avoid their sensors.

When he was moderately sure no one was around, Danny transformed back into Fenton, dropping his invisibility as the rings went over his body. Looking again to make sure no one had popped up during his transformation, the young hybrid walked around to the front of the dumpster and lifted up the lid. He gagged as the awful smell of the garbage washed over him, wishing he didn't have to do this. Taking as deep a breath as he could of whatever clean air was around him, Danny looked into the dumpster again and began to root through it. Even though he'd been doing this for almost the entire time he'd been on the run, it still wasn't any easier. He hated having to go through garbage, but it was the only way he could get food while in a city.

While he rooted around for his next meal, Danny began wishing he had just left the city and hunted down a deer or something out in the forest like he usually did when he didn't have money. He would have too, but he hadn't eaten since this morning and being hungry meant he'd tire out a lot sooner. A sudden glare from an empty soup can caused the halfa to avert his eyes and look for the source. His hunger grew even worse as he saw the sun just starting to poke out through the horizon. Worry soon overtook his hunger as the ghostly teen closed the lid to the dumpster. '_I'll have to eat later,_' thought Danny as he pulled his hood over his head to hide his face while he walked over to the nearest street. '_Can't have people seeing me digging through a dumpster and sending me to a homeless shelter. Too easy for people to recognize me. Just have to keep moving._'

He was almost out of the alley when something…or someone dropped down from the roof right in front of him.

* * *

Next chapter will be up whenever I can manage it, so don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimate Titans Challenge

Just got back from my vacation, so I'm gonna put up the next chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

Danny began to back away as Robin stood up and Cyborg came walking down the end of the alley. He turned and tried to run in the other direction when a green falcon came flying down in front of him, morphing back into Beast Boy before landing on the ground in a crouch. Starfire slowly drifted down next to the green changeling has he got back onto his two feet. That left him only one escape route. Turning intangible, Danny went towards the wall opposite of the dumpster when something began to grow out of the shadows. His intangibility faded away as he backed up into the dumpster and Raven stepped out from the shadows. Danny tried to think of a way to escape without having to fight or tire himself out.

Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

His fists began to glow green as he slipped into a fighting stance. All of the Titans raised their hands in a gesture of peace as the approached him.

"Easy man," said Cyborg, stopping as the glow became even brighter. "We're not here to fight you."

"I can't trust you," said the ghost teen as he looked from Titan to Titan, looking for a target and making sure none of them got any closer.

"Please Friend Danny, we only want to help," pleaded Starfire. Danny's shoulders slumped and his arms lowered themselves slightly.

"No one can help me," said the halfa in a sad, defeated tone. "And I won't let anyone else get hurt trying to." A nasally laughter echoed out throughout the alley causing its occupants to look around for the source. Eventually they all turned to look behind Beast Boy and Starfire to see an appliance store. All the televisions had an image of a portly man with long sideburns and matted orange hair.

"Greetings, Titans! You're number one nemesis, Control Freak, has returned!" All the screens flashed as several white tendrils extended from their screens, conforming together until the super couch potato was standing in the street.

"Uh…shouldn't you be frozen in the Brotherhood base?" asked Beast Boy as all the Titans turned to face him.

"No icy prison can hold me!" said the portly villain as he got into another pose. "Now I'm back with…the Ultimate Titan Challenge! A series of mind boggling events designed to test your specific skills and stamina." As he spoke, four straps shot out from behind him over his chest. A large yellow device sprouted from his back with a targeting headband that went around his head. An audible click could be heard as three large black cannon barrels sprouted from the pack, one for each arm and one above his head. The muzzle of each barrel was shaped like a demonic cat with red eyes and a glowing red mouth.

"And to raise the stakes, I have crafted an arsenal of counter-technology weapons to make your powers useless. Victory will be mine." Several missiles sprouted from the sides of the barrels, firing at the Titans and Danny. The blast knocked everyone back, except for Starfire, who launched herself at the villain. A wicked grin grew on his face as one of the muzzled faces launched itself off his weapon pack at the Tamaranean, the face breaking away to reveal a red orb. The orb surrounded itself around the alien girl, forcing her to the ground. She tried to punch, kick, and blast her way out, but nothing worked.

"You're efforts are futile my lovely little alien powerhouse. That atomic resistor capsule was special designed to be impervious to your strength and starbolts," gloated the villain as he muzzle head replaced itself.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin as he got back onto his feet and rushed Control Freak, bird-a-rangs flying. The cannon head at the top of the pack morphed into a red hand which fired from the cannon. The device easily blocked all the bird-a-rangs before wrapping themselves around the boy wonder, pinning his arms to his sides and causing him to fall to the ground right next to his girlfriend.

"I designed that aerial sensory detonator to intercept your bird-a-rangs mid-flight, bird boy." The villain let out a quick laugh which was drowned out by a savage roar. A green tiger leapt out from the alleyway towards the remote-based villain. The eyes of each of the muzzles began to glow before the white lights converged between all three barrels. The orb the shot forward, surrounding the green changeling in an energy cage. Due to his momentum, Beast Boy struck one of the walls, receiving a painful shock before landing in the center of his prison.

"I built that to contain your most powerful animal. Let's see you get out of that." Beast Boy morphed into numerous animals, but no matter which one he transformed into, the cage would grow or shrink to keep him trapped. Cyborg leapt over the cage, his right arm turning into his sonic cannon as he brought it down to punch the super couch potato. A low hum emanated from the pack as the half-metal teen stopped in mid-air, his transformed fist just inches away from Control Freak's face. The remote-based villain smirked at the surprised look on the Cyborg's face before the humming grew louder and the Titan was sent flying into a wall. The mechanical teen groaned as he tried to pry his limbs from the wall, but the magnetic waves kept him pinned to the wall.

"Can't touch me if my magnetic repeller keeps your metal limbs out of reach," chortled the villain as Raven rose into the air and began launching trash cans, mail boxes, and numerous other items at the chubby criminal. Numerous blasts fired from the mouths of the cannons, striking each item before firing a small headband from the top muzzle. The headband wrapped around her head, growing until it became a helmet Danny recognized by design. Electricity poured from several protruding points as Raven let out a small groan, falling to the ground unconscious.

"I managed to obtain most of the pieces of this helmet from a small town called Amity Park. While it won't put you lock you away in a dream, it will trap you within your head." Control Freak looked around at each of the trapped Titans before letting out a wicked laugh.

"The Teen Titans, powerless against me! HAHAHAHA! Now everyone will see me as the awesome villain that I am!"

"Let them go lard head!" yelled Danny, catching the villain's attention. Control Freak started to laugh, but stopped when he looked at the teen and felt a chill run up his spine.

"Ooo, a spectator!" said the super couch potato, masking the uneasiness he felt looking at the kid. "Tell you what kid, since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you run in terror screaming about me defeating the Titans." He was about to let out another bout of laughter when the temperature of the air dropped drastically and a pair of green eyes began to glow from the shadow of the hood.

"I said…Let…Them…GO!" The four conscious Titans could feel the anger and…some other emotion pouring from the ghost. Sadness? Regret? They couldn't tell, but Raven was tossing and turning from the amount of negative emotion emanating from him. Control Freak staggered back slightly, instinctual fear filling him before becoming covered up by his confidence.

"Fine. I'll just destroy you along with the Titans." The remote-based villain brought his three cannons on the teen standing before him, a wicked smile growing on his face at his certain victory. "Any last words kid?"

"Just two," said Danny he slipped into a combat stance. "Going Ghost!"

A white ring appeared around Danny's body replacing the hoodie and jeans he was wearing with a black and white hazmat with a DP logo on his chest. His shaggy hair became pure white while his toxic green eyes seemed to bore into the villain.

Control Freak just stared at the ghost boy for a moment, his jaw opened in surprise in awe as his eyes seemed to glow.

"No way," he said, becoming giddier and giddier as the realization dawned on him. "You're Danny Phantom. THE Danny Phantom!" This caught all of them off guard, Danny especially, evident by the sudden flailing in the air to stop himself from falling over. The chubby criminal waddled over to him, pulling out a small notebook and a pen and holding them out to the spectral superhero. Danny looked at the notebook and pen with confusion and surprise before staring at the villain.

"You want my autograph?" asked halfa.

"Of course I do!" yelled the super couch potato as he shoved the two items into the teen's hands. "You're a legend!" Danny couldn't help but smile a little at the comment as he clicked the pen a few times before putting it to the paper.

"Beating and humiliating the Titans, staying on the run for over a year while dodging every government on the planet AND the Justice League! You are one of the most legendary villains on the planet, right up there with the Joker and Slade!" The notebook and pen instantly incinerated as a green glow swallowed up the teen's hands.

"And since you're such a big fan of mine," said Danny, forcing a smile through clenched teeth. "I'm going to tell you a secret of mine that few others ever knew about me." Control Freak looked at the hybrid like a kid getting something he wanted for Christmas. Leaning over, Danny made sure his mouth was right next to the chubby criminal's ear and whispered into his ear, "I'm actually a superHERO."

Control Freak's face fell before he was sent flying by the close up ghost ray at his chest. He bounced off a wall and was barely on his knees before three more ghost rays struck each muzzle of the cannon, destroying each one. The remote-based villain let out a startled yelp before pulling out his original remote and pointed it at the ghost teen. Its mouth shined a bright white as the dumpster Danny had been rooting through earlier came to life and growled at him. The super couch potato smirked before a light green aura surrounded his invention and flew over to the ghost. It remained in his hands for three seconds before getting crushed in a glowing green fist.

Control Freak turned to run, but didn't get very far before getting struck in the back by a blue beam, everything except his head getting swallowed up in a giant snowball. The chubby criminal tried to escape, but the snow was too heavily packed for him to even move. Danny calmly walked over to the villain, turned his arm intangible, and reached inside the snowy prison. A moment later, he pulled his arm out and threw the yellow pack that had been on Control Freak's back to the ground. The instant the device shattered, Cyborg slid down the ground and the energy cage around Beast Boy disappeared. The young hybrid flew over to Starfire and Robin and turned both of their restraints intangible, releasing them. Once they were free, all five of them looked down at Raven. Beast Boy got down on one knee and tried to reach for the helmet before a white glove caught him by the wrist.

"Don't touch it," ordered the spectral superhero as he pulled the changeling back to his feet. "The helmet will shock anyone who tries to take it off."

"The how are we supposed to get it off?" asked Robin, clearly disliking the situation.

"She has to be shocked awake," said Danny as he became intangible. "And I know only one way to do it." Before the conscious Titans could tell him otherwise, the ghost teen dove into Raven's body.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far. They really are what keep me going. Keep them up.

And for those of you who have forgotten. If I get 100 reviews, I'll consider writing making this into a trilogy, 150 will guarantee it.


	6. Chapter 6: Phantom in Nevermore

Enjoy the updated Chapter 6

* * *

"Whoa," said Danny as his gaze wandered the landscape in front of him. Stone pathways could be seen from all around, twisting and turning in every direction, some of which ended in large stone archways leading nowhere. Others converged together to form large intersections covered with dead trees, like the one he was standing on. The thing that really caught his attention was the space-like void the entire landscape was floating in.

"This place is just like the Ghost Zone," thought the hybrid out loud as he looked up at the thousands of stars twinkling all around him, letting the calming sights fill him with a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a while. Just being here gave him the urge to fly through the air like he used to in Amity Park whenever he wanted to just…

A loud caw shook him out of his thoughts, causing him to stare at one of the nearby trees. Several ravens looked down at him with four blood red eyes. The halfa turned his head away, trying to escape the eyes that reminded him of the demon ghost, only to see four sitting on a small outcrop of stone on the side of the street. He looked around the dead forest to see more of strange birds sitting on the decrepit branches, the few sections of stone jutting from the ground around the path, and the stone archway a little ways down the path.

"Turn back," uttered one of the birds he was looking at in the voice of a small child.

"Turn back," said another in in unison with the first one, their voices exactly the same. Several more joined in with the chant until all the ravens were screaming, "Turn back! Turn Back!"

Danny started walking down the path away from the stone archway, his eyes moving so he could watch the frightening birds. When he reached one of the paths, he stopped looking at the creepy ravens and began running as fast as he could. He was barely a few feet on a lone pathway when he felt something sharp dig into his right shoulder. He turned his head to see one a raven sitting on the shoulder, a small ring of green ectoplasm forming around the black talons digging into his skin. Instead of warning him like they had before, the small bird let out a savage roar, revealing the row of razor sharp white teeth no bird should have. Danny attempted to swat the bird off his shoulder, only for it to fly off before he could hit it. The other ravens let out similar roars before leaving their perches and rushing towards the half ghost. Without a moment's hesitation, Danny took to the air, flying as fast as he could.

'_Okay, those are some really scary birds,_' Danny thought to himself as he hooked around a giant floating stone pillar towards another path. Several loud caws caused the halfa to turn and see the flock of birds catching up to him. '_That can fly just as fast as me._' Danny fired a ghost ray at the swarm, hoping to scare them off. The beam went between the birds harmlessly as several small ravens broke away to rush him. Though he attempted to avoid them, the birds still managed to slam into him, sending him tumbling through the air again and again until they knocked him into the ground. Danny coughed and started to pick himself off the ground when a sharp pain ran up his back, causing him to cry out in pain. Then the flock was upon him.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" yelled the sorceress as the entire bubble was filled with her black magic. The orb expanded slightly as the spell pushed against it before shrinking back down. Raven let out a small grunt as she put more power into the spell. When it became obvious that it wasn't working, she focused the spell's energy into a single concentrated blast. The area around the blast began to push outwards for a few seconds before retracting back to its original form. Raven let out a sigh as she released the spell, feeling frustrated and depressed about her failures. '_Who ever made this helmet knew what they were doing. Nothing I do seems to work and unless someone comes to save me, I may end up staying here a while._' A small smile crept onto her face as a thought came to her. '_At least I won't have to deal with Beast Boy's awful jokes for a while._'

She was just about to start meditating when the atmosphere became heavy with anger and regret that came from outside her mind. '_Danny!_' thought the empath as she attempted to close off her mind from the growing rage that came from the ghost's mind. '_Control Freak's doing something to Danny, something that's really upsetting him._' There was the sudden rush of ghostly energy for a minute or two, then nothing.

Raven let out a gasp as she fell out of the air onto her behind. "No," she uttered as she got back into Lotus Position and searched for his life force. No matter how hard she searched, the perfect mixture of life and ghostly energy that was Danny's life force was nowhere. Tears were beginning to well up in her closed eyes when she heard the cries of the ravens. She opened her eyes to see a large swarm of them on a faraway pathway with green beams pouring out from the center. The dark sorceress was barely out on her feet when she heard a cry of pain echo out from the swarm, one she had heard enough to recognize. "Danny?"

* * *

Danny let out another scream as a set of talons cut into his intangible shoulder. "Okay, WHAT IS WITH THESE BIRDS!" screamed the halfa, letting out another cry of pain as a raven cut into his cheek. The birds continued to tear into him until he managed to get to one knee and put up a green barrier over himself. Waves of dizziness and exhaustion battered him as he watched the bird-like creatures clawed and smashed into the shield. Sweat began pouring down his face as black spots started dancing in front of his eyes. The halfa released his shield and started to fall forward when two arms carefully caught him and held him upright. Danny opened his eyes and squinted as the beings in front of him came into focus.

Surrounding him were about three Ravens, each one dressed in a different color cloak. The one holding him up was dressed in green while a gray cloaked one hid behind the yellow Raven wearing glasses. Danny jumped slightly at the sight and staggered on his feet as he tried to regain his balance. Two more Ravens entered his field of vision, one in red with four eyes, the other purple.

"Wha…How…" sputtered Danny as he saw an orange and brown cloaked Raven walk up from behind him.

"The Raven you're looking for is over there," said the purple empath as she pointed off into the distance. The ghost teen turned to follow her finger until he saw a small blue dot in the center of a faraway stone intersection. He turned to look over at the other Ravens who were all staring at him with interest.

"Uh…thanks," said the hybrid, clearly confused about the numerous copies, but thankful they didn't try to maul him like the birds. Without giving them a chance to respond, Danny took off towards the little blue dot, moving as fast as his injuries and exhaustion let him.

* * *

Raven watched as all the ravens fly away, tears building up at the horrible images of Danny's body torn to bits. She closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears and force the ideas out of her head.

"Raven!" The dark sorceress looked up to see the halfa land on the ground near the orb and run up to her.

"Danny?" asked Raven in an incredulous tone, taking in his bloody appearance. His costume was torn in numerous places with patches of his green blood evident below them. Dark bags sat under each of his eyes and sweat was dripping down his face and onto his well-toned chest.

"Hang on," said the teen as he brought a glowing green hand to point at her prison. "I'll get you out of there." Ghost ray after ghost ray struck the shield, each one growing in strength as he tried to pop the bubble.

"Danny, stop," said Raven after the seventh blast in her usual deadpanned voice. "This force field is indestructible. Nothing I did could break it."

"Then it's a good thing we don't need to break it," said the ghost teen placed both of his hands on the surface of the orb. His hands were only a millimeter away from the surface when several small electrical tendrils sprouted from the sphere and shocked him, forcing the ghost teen to pull his hands away.

"Danny!" cried to sorceress as he massaged his left hand.

"Just like trying to pull off the helmet," said Danny as he let go of his hand and stared at the bubble with a determined glare. His hands opened and closed his hands a few times before turning his arms intangible again, taking a deep breath, and thrusting his hands inside. The moment his hands touched the surface of the orb, the young hybrid closed his eyes and grit his teeth in an attempt to hold back the urge to scream in agony.

"Danny!" yelled Raven as his hands slowly passed through the surface and continued to travel towards the empath. Small electrical bolts snaked their way up his arms and over his body as he continued to push through the spherical prison. The smell of burning spandex filled the inside of the orb as he continued to move inside millimeter after millimeter He barely had half of his forearm inside the pain became too much.

"Grab…my…hands!" grunted the teen before a sudden flux of electricity forced his arms out a little and caused him to cry out in pain. Danny mashed his teeth together again as he pushed his arms back to where he had them before.

"Danny…" began Raven.

"Grab them…NOW!" yelled Danny, startling the empath as his eyelids shot open, revealing the glowing green orbs glaring at her. She quickly complied and reached out for gloved hand in front of her. She retracted her hand only once as she received a small shock from one of his fingers. Danny could feel his strength leaving him as the bubble began pushing him out again.

"RAVEN!" screamed the teen as he tried to keep his hands from being repelled any further. The empath wasted no time this time as she grabbed one of his hands, letting out a scream of her own as the electricity passed through her body too. The halfa's free hand grabbed onto Raven's wrist, turning her intangible as he pulled her out. Every so often, he would have to take a step back as he continued to free the sorceress. With last heave, Danny pulled Raven the rest of the way out and causing him to lose his footing and fall. She watched as the ghost teen fell in slow motion before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

The Titans jumped when Raven sat up and started to scream. Immediately the helmet cracked and fell apart, causing her eyes to glow blue for a moment. Then Danny shot out from her chest and flew halfway across the street before hitting the ground. A white ring appeared around his waist and split to travel along his body, changing the ghost into his human form. Raven let out a small groan at the sudden headache, closing her head as she tried to suppress the pain. When she managed to open her eyes again, they immediately fell on the unconscious teen lying in the street.

"We have to get him back to the Tower," said the empath as she tried to get back onto her feet with Beast Boy and Starfire helping her. "He needs medical help." Robin looked at the unconscious teen for a moment before turning to his girlfriend.

"Starfire, take Danny back to the infirmary." The alien girl nodded as she hovered over to the raven haired teen, carefully picked him up bridal style, and flew off towards the Tower.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, you two stay here and make sure the police take Control Freak back to prison. I'm going to take Raven back to the Tower." The two teens nodded as they walked over to the shivering villain. Robin pushed a button on his utility belt and watched as his R-Cycle raced down the street before coming to a stop in front of him. In moments he was straddled over it with his helmet on, gesturing for the sorceress to join her. She looked at him quizzically for a moment before conceding, knowing her headache would make it flying a lot harder than it should. Raven got on the back and wrapped her arms around Robin's chest before they raced down the street to the secret path underground to the Tower.

* * *

I hope this update proves to you that I take every critique seriously.


	7. Chapter 7: Freeing the Phantom

Sorry for the wait. Was having trouble finding my muse again.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

_Amity Park was burning._

_A loud thundering sound filled the air as a building collapsed upon itself, disappearing into the green flames that consumed it. There were no screams of terror, no panicking civilians, no sirens; just the roar of the fires. Danny tried to move, to use his cryokinesis to put out the fire, but his body refused to listen. All he could do was watch as his home town burned._

"_You can't avoid it anymore Danny," said a voice that sent chill down the ghost boy's spine. Danny watched as Dan dropped down in front of him, a cruel smile on his face._

"_Our future is inevitable now." _

"_I've stopped it before," said the halfa as he glared at the ghost._

"_And look where we are now," replied the evil Phantom, gesturing to the ruined city as he walked over to the boy. "All you and Clockwork have done is make me even more powerful than before."_

"_I'll stop you," said Danny. "I won't let you hurt anyone else." Dan stopped for a moment before releasing a sadistic laugh and closing the distance between them._

"_But I won't be hurting anyone…" The ghost spun the teen so that he was staring into a broken appliance store window. Though most of the glass was gone, there was still a large chunk clinging to the bottom. Reflected in its surface was Dan, but what stood next to the ghost scared him even more._

_Staring back at him was a ghost just like Danny with pale blue-green skin and hair made of white fire. As the ghost teen stared at his reflection with utmost terror, Dan slowly lowered his head until his mouth was a few millimeters from Danny's pointy right ear._

"_You will."_

* * *

Danny's eyes snapped open as he shot up in the bed. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out where he was when two thin (yet very powerful) arms wrapped themselves around his arms and chest in a massive hug.

"Friend Danny! I am so glad you are alright!" Starfire continued to squeeze until she felt the teen disappear, followed by a slight thud as he fell back onto the bed.

"Wha…Where am I?" stuttered the hybrid as Raven and Cyborg walked up to his bed.

"You're in the infirmary," said Cyborg as he checked the IV bag on the side of the bed. "You took a real beating in Raven's mind." Danny looked down at his chest, expecting to see bandages. Instead, all he saw were the numerous scars that adorned his body, their outlines glistening in the sunlight.

"How long have I been here?" he asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed towards the window.

"A day," replied Raven. "As soon as I was well enough, I began healing you. The wounds closed, but you're powers prevented me from repairing the scars that formed." Danny brought a hand over his right shoulder and felt the three small indents in the skin. A sigh escaped his lips as he jumped off the bed and walked over to the window, hoping to forget the recent events that were beginning to overwhelm him.

In front of him was Jump City, the entire city glistening along the coast as the fading sun rays hit the buildings. He would have enjoyed the sight if it wasn't for the fact that dozens of white helicopters were coming from the city towards the Tower, hundreds of small specks flying besides them.

"Danny?" uttered the Tamaranean as she moved closer to the halfa.

The words seemed to wake him from his thoughts and he wasted no time running back to his bed and putting his shirt back on.

"Dude, what's the matter?" asked Beast Boy as he and Robin walked in and saw the frantic half-ghost.

"They're coming," replied the ghost teen, slipping his arms through his hoodie's sleeves. "I've got to go before they find out you've been helping me." He barely had grabbed the straps of his backpack when a hand gripped his shoulder. Danny turned around to see Robin removing his hand and holding out a communicator with the other.

"We'll do everything we can so they never hunt you again," said the boy wonder as he pushed the little yellow device into Danny's hands. He stared at the communicator for a moment, letting the whole thing sink in before looking up at them.

"Why? Why do you want to risk everything you've worked for just to help me?" asked the hybrid in an exasperated tone. Everyone was silent for a moment until Beast Boy moved between Robin and Danny.

"Because you did the same thing for us." Danny looked at each of the Titans as Raven walked over to him.

"Everyone needs a lifeline to cling to Danny," she said as the halfa looked at the device still cradled in his hands, his long bangs hiding his face. "You don't have to run away anymore." His hands closed around the device and began to shake. When he finally looked up, a relieved smile appeared on his face as tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Thank you," choked the ghost teen while he wiped the tears away. The entire room was engulfed in a bright light as the sounds of helicopters filled the room. Several men dressed in white full body armor burst through the windows as they swung in from the helicopters. Each of them pulled out a large blaster rifle and aimed them at the halfa. Two agents that the Titans remembered from Amity Park flew in on jet packs and pointed their ecto-guns at him.

"Bout time you got sloppy ghost kid," said the Caucasian agent, his blaster letting out a low hum as a laser sight aimed for Danny's forehead.

"Teen Titans," yelled out the African-American agent over the blades of the helicopters. "Step away from the fugitive." Robin walked in front of the halfa and pulled out a bo-staff. Starfire's hands lit up as Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the agents. Raven moved next to Robin, her hands glowing with her power while Beast Boy leapt in front of them in the form of a growling tiger.

"If you want him then you're gonna have to go through us," challenged Cyborg.

"As of this moment, Danny Phantom is a member of the Teen Titans…" the boy wonder announced, his eyes narrowing at the invaders. "…therefore protected under the Meta-Human Acts. Try to arrest him without a warrant, and you'll be dealing with us." The armored agents lowered they're weapons as they began to murmur to themselves.

"You're protecting him?" asked the Caucasian agent incredulously as he too lowered his weapon. "But he's a ghost, a wanted criminal!"

"Only 'cause you labeled him as one," the half-metal Titan barked back. The armored agents began murmuring amongst themselves again before the two unarmored agents silenced them with a hand gesture.

"We'll be back."

"And we'll be waiting," said Robin as he lowered his weapon. The agents flew off on their jetpacks while the armored Guys in White grabbed the ropes outside the windows. The six teens watched as the helicopters flew off into Jump City before each of them relaxed. The entire room was quiet for a moment, until a loud gurgling noise broke the silence. The Titans turned to look at their new member, who was blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone glanced at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Come on," said Cyborg as clasped Danny's shoulder and began walking him out of the infirmary. "Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

A cloaked figure began walking through the barely lit hallway as two guards escorted him to an interrogation room.

"Is he in there?" asked the cloaked figure, his glowing red eyes shining even brighter.

"Yes headmaster," said the guards in unison as they opened the door for him. Blood walked through the doorway and into a room with a single chair bolted to the floor. Sitting in the chair was a pale bald man wearing a black and red suit hidden mostly by an overcoat. The man raised his derby covered head and stared at the new visitor for a moment.

"May I help you?" asked the man chained to the chair in a slight British accent.

"I believe you know the location of a special item I require, Mr. Freakshow." The chained man just stared for a moment.

"I don't see how I can help you, or why I should at all," responded the ringmaster in an uncaring way.

"I'm sure I can provide you the proper motivation," mused the mechanical psychic as his eyes began to shine brighter again. Freakshow's eyes soon began to mimic Blood's for a moment before returning to their original red color.

"I'm afraid you'll have to try something else, my good man," mocked the criminal clown as Blood glared at him. "You don't grow up around ghosts without learning a few tricks." A sneer appeared on the headmaster's half metal face, but disappeared as a smile replaced it.

"There's a certain half-ghost child that I'd like to recruit for my school," began Blood, his smile growing larger as Freakshow glowered him. "Unfortunately, he seems resistant to my brand of teaching. But you know the location of a special item that will allow me to breach his mental defenses. Together, we will educate the both this world and the ghost world who runs this little show." A smile grew on the pale freak's face as he raised his hands.

"I believe I know just the item you're talking about." Brother Blood's eyes began to shine again as the chains and cuffs around the ringmaster's arms and legs broke away. Freakshow took a moment to rub one of his chaffed wrists before standing up before the half-metal headmaster.

"I believe the item you're seeking is this way." With that, the criminal clown walked out through the door with Blood following.

* * *

The end has begun!

Now Review if you want that trilogy!


	8. Chapter 8: A Titan's New Tricks

Sorry for not updating sooner. I would have had this up yesterday, but my birthday was yesterday and it kept me pretty busy.

* * *

Danny let out half a content sigh before muffling a belch and finishing the sigh. The other Titans, including Cyborg, could only stare as he set the empty plate on the two others he had finished.

"How long have you been starving yourself?!" asked Cyborg incredulously while the others continued to stare at the halfa. Danny seemed to think for a moment, punching something into an imaginary calculator that hovered in the air in front of him.

"About three days, though I was asleep or unconscious half the time." The Titans looked at him with disbelief as he got out of his chair and stretched a little before transforming into his ghost form.

"Besides," began the half ghost as pointed his glowing hands at the pile of dishes. All three plates and silverware began to shine with a thin green aura as they began to float into the air.

"It's the best meal I've had in almost a year." The dishware made their way to the sink as the knobs turned and water began pouring out of the faucet.

"Uh dude, what are you doing and since when could you do that?" asked the changeling as the sponge dove into the sink and began to scrub the dishes.

"All ghosts can use telekinesis," explained the half ghost has his eyes narrowed in focus, his right hand swirling in sync with the sponge across the sink. "This is just one of the things I used to do for practice. It's great for precision and control."

"Is there a power you don't have?" asked Beast Boy as the second dish was rinsed and put into the strainer.

"Oh definitely. I can't open portals to the Ghost Zone yet, or turn myself into green smoke yet, but I'll get there eventually."

"Wait, are you saying you're still getting new powers?" said Robin, his eyes narrowing at the comment. The last of the plates landed in the strainer before the green glow surrounding them and the halfa's hands disappeared.

"Yeah, but I don't use them in outside of training unless I'm sure I have enough control of it," responded the teen nonchalantly. Robin gave a quick nod of approval before giving a ghost teen a wicked smile.

"Since you'll be staying with us for a while, you're gonna need a tour of the Tower so you don't get lost. But before that…" Danny watched as the boy wonder pulled out a magenta wig from behind his back. Cyborg reached under the counter and pulled out a rubber chicken while Beast Boy whipped out a very small pink tutu. "…you have to go through the initiation."

* * *

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he entered the common room, glad to be out of that ridiculous initiation ensemble. Cyborg and Beast Boy were too busy playing each other in a robot combat game to notice the ghost teen's entrance. Raven looked up from her book and Starfire looked up from her preparation of her mutant pet caterpillar Silkie's meal, but otherwise ignored him. The ghost teen started floating towards the two yelling gamers, vanishing from sight as he moved. Slowly he moved his head between the two of them before reappearing and yelling out, "I CALL WINNER!"

The two Titans jumped and screamed in fear while the female Titans turned to see who was making the noise. Raven, Danny, and Starfire began laughing at the half-metal teen sprawled over the table and the green tabby cat clinging to the ceiling with its hair on end.

"Not cool Casper," growled Cyborg as the green tabby transformed back into Beast Boy and fell back onto the couch.

"So not cool," agreed the changeling before frowning at his character being destroyed by Cyborg's. "No fair!"

"Tough toenails grass stain," gloated the cybernetic crime-fighter as he started doing a little victory dance. "You can't beat me and my skills."

"Please," said the half-ghost as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I could beat you without using a controller." This caught everyone's attention, Beast Boy ooing as Cyborg quit dancing.

"Pretty big talk ghost boy, but there's no way you can beat me. I'm the video game champion of the Titans."

"Then let's make it interesting then," said Danny, a smug grin on his face as he looked the half-metal teen in the eye. "Loser has to go through the initiation again." Now everyone in the room had dropped what they were doing to watch the show that was starting.

"You're on."

* * *

Everyone sat on the couch watching as the two players selected their characters. Robin had even left the paperwork he had been filling out to watch the showdown. As soon as they finished choosing their characters, Danny set his controller on the table and crossed his arms.

"Friend Danny, Please reconsider."

"Yeah, dude. There's no way you can win if you don't use the controller!" added Beast Boy, his arms flailing in panic. Danny's smug grin grew even bigger as he stood up from the couch.

The instant the game shouted "FIGHT!", Cyborg's character charged Danny's immobile one. The charge stopped when the immobile character's was replaced by snow. A white ring appeared around the center of it, splitting so that it could travel up and down the digital fighter. The robotic fighter standing before Cyborg's was now in Danny's color scheme, with the ghost teen's DP symbol over its chest.

"How did you…" began the cybernetic crime-fighter, turning to the empty section of couch the half ghost had been residing in moments ago. The other Titans noticed the disappearance and began looking around for the ghost.

"Uh, where'd he go?" asked Beast Boy. The sound of glass being tapped brought their attention back to the television screen. Danny's character took a few steps away from the screen so his torso could be seen.

"So are we gonna fight or not?" asked the character, his voice sounding exactly like the ghost teen's.

"DUDE! That is awesome!" screamed the changeling as he pressed his face against the screen.

"Yes, this is a most amusing," giggled the Tamaranean while clapping. Cyborg just stared at the screen dumbfounded before glaring at the ghost.

"You're not the only one with a trick up his sleeve Casper," he growled as his thumbs began dancing along the controller. The blue robot character sprouted several rocket launchers and fired upon the possessed character. Danny flew straight towards the blue robot, the missiles passing through his intangible form. A surprised look came over the cybernetic Titan before he growling and making his thumbs move even faster. Sparks flew from the controller as his character began glowing and creating a glowing energy ball in his hands. A blue energy ray fired from the possessed character, striking the Titan's character and encasing him in ice. Danny walked over to the ice block and raised one of his white fists, flexing it as it went intangible.

"No no no no NO!" Cyborg chanted as he tried every move he could to break free from the ice before Danny destroyed him. His movements became more frantic as the ghost teen's arm passed through the ice and grabbed his character's chest plate. With a sickening crunch, the possessed character ripped the entire torso out of the ice, leaving the head and limbs encased in their frozen prison. The rest of the Titans cheered as the character returned to its original color and Danny flew out of the GameStation, with his arms still crossed and his smug smile still on his face.

"I believe you owe me a show," said the ghost as he threw the magenta wig at the mechanical Titan.

* * *

Danny was still laughing as he opened the door to his new room. Beast Boy had managed to record Cyborg's entire initiation and was now locked in his room with an angry half-robot threatening to bash the door down. Danny had only remained for the first few minutes of Cyborg's rant before deciding to head to bed. His room was painted to look like a starry night in the desert. Apparently the room had belonged to a former Titan named Terra. He tried to ask about her, but Robin had told him she was a tender subject for the team, especially for Beast Boy.

Danny transformed back into his human form and set his backpack next to the night stand near the bed. He pulled his hoodie off and had just tossed it to the side when he heard a knock at his door. Curious, Danny walked over to the door, searching the keypad for the right button for a moment before opening it. Standing in front of him was Raven.

* * *

"Are you sure it is here?" asked Blood as he watched the hundreds of ghost tattoos fly through the ravine.

""I'll never forget the place that meddlesome half ghost ruined my life," responded the criminal ringmaster as he joined Blood. A hooded person floated up through the bridge they were on and bow, extending both her arms to reveal red staff with a bat at the top. The moment the headmaster saw the artifact, he let out a little growl.

"I came all this way for a ghost controlling staff that is broken!"

"Yes, but what is broken can easily be repaired," replied Freakshow as he took the staff in his hands. Quietly, he began a slow chant in a language long forgotten, tapping the bottom of the staff against the ground three times as he spoke. A swirling vortex of red energy appeared between the bat's wings, the edges of which turned completely white before solidifying into a glass ball.

"Excellent," commented Blood as he walked up to the ringmaster. "Now let's go and recruit our new student."

* * *

By the power of the staff, I command you to review this chapter for the trilogy!

Seriously, review it.


	9. Chapter 9: Heart to Haunt

Here's another chapter for ya to enjoy.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

"Hey Raven. What's up?"

"Could I talk to you for a little bit?" asked the empath, her emotionless mask hiding her nervousness.

"Uh, sure, come on in," answered Danny as he stepped to the side. Raven walked in while the halfa searched for the button that shut the door.

"So," said the ghost teen, smiling at his achievement of shutting the door. "What did you want to talk about?" Raven remained quiet while she stared out his bedroom window, her back to the Titan.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened."

"You don't have to apologize for that," chuckled Danny as he walked up to the dark sorceress. "It may be really embarrassing, but the initiation isn't that bad."

"It's not that," responded Raven her voice taking on a more solemn tone. "I'm sorry for making you lose everything just to fix my stupid mistake."

"What are you talking about?" asked Danny, his amused tone being replaced with concern.

"I'm the reason Trigon ended up in the Ghost Zone." Surprise and shock became evident on the hybrid's face while Raven continued. "If I hadn't opened the portal to our dimension for him, I wouldn't have destroyed him and you'd still be with your friends and family in Amity Park." Raven could feel the mix of rage and sadness that filled him by being reminded of the life he had lost.

"I can underst…"

"You don't have to apologize," interrupted the half ghost, his emotional flare dying down. "You did what you thought was best."

"But it's my fault you've ended up like this!" shouted the dark sorceress as she spun to face the hybrid, the windows becoming encased in black energy before cracking in their frames.

"No, it's not," responded the ghost, his soothing voice a contradiction to the annoyed glare he was giving her. "You did what you thought was best. You had no idea any of this would happen."

"How can you not be angry with me?!" asked the exasperated empath, glistening lines of tears visible underneath her hood. "You lost everyone you cared about and your home because I screwed up."

"Because I don't blame you!" shouted the halfa, catching the female Titan by surprise. Danny moved over to the circular bed and sat on the edge facing the window.

"There wasn't anything you or the other Titans could do to save them. The container of Nasty Sauce was seconds from exploding by the time you arrived." Reaching into his shirt collar, Danny pulled out a slightly wrinkled picture and stared at it. Moving closer to him, Raven saw that it was a picture of the half-ghost's friends and family all standing in front of FentonWorks.

"It's my fault I couldn't save them," Danny muttered as his blue eyes misted over from the memories and emotional pain. "All I had to do was escape Dan's grasp for two minutes and I could have saved them."

"Danny," whispered Raven as looked back at her with a warm smile.

"But you guys have given me a home and a second chance at being a hero, so you shouldn't feel guilty for something you had no control over." A startled look appeared on his face when he found the empath wrapped around his chest in a stiff, awkward hug. His warm smile returned as he wrapped one arm around her back. They remained like that for around twenty seconds before Raven relaxed her grip and began to pull away, prompting Danny to do the same. The two Titans just stared at each other until Raven got up and began walking towards the door. She got as far as the door frame before turning her head to look at the ghost boy.

"Goodnight," the empath uttered meekly, giving him a small smile. "And thanks."

"Anytime," replied the ghost, giving her one last smile before watching the door shut behind her.

* * *

I know, it's short. But every good story has to have at least one short chapter.

You guys are close to the 150 mark! Keep up the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Heart to Haunt II

Sorry for the late update, been really busy lately.

I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom

* * *

Danny just felt amazing. He had gotten a real meal and a full night of sleep, two things he'd been forced to give up completely after he left Amity Park. There wasn't anything that could ruin his good mood now.

"I'm telling you there's no way you're getting any of that stuff anywhere near my food!"

"And I'm telling you move over so I can make my tofu eggs!" shouted Beast Boy as he tried to put his pan on the stove. Robin and Starfire were looking up from their meals at the newcomer, the Tamaranean smiling and waving at the ghost teen.

"Good morning Friend Danny! Come, join us in the eating of the breakfast." Danny ignored her as his smile melted into a frown and his head drooped enough to hide his eyes. Without saying a word, he turned around and began walking back the way he came. Starfire turned to Robin, a sad, confused expression on her face.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked her boyfriend as he just stared at the doorway.

* * *

Raven was floating in the air in a seated position facing the city. She had woken up relaxed and feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, yet she was having trouble meditating. She found her usually focused mind wandering to what had happened last night between her and Danny. Even though she felt better that he didn't blame her or the others, the fact that he blamed himself for everything seemed to make her feel worse and worse each time she remembered it. She let out another frustrated sigh as she started over for what might have been the twentieth time in the last hour. A sudden burst of sadness ran through her, causing her to lose her concentration and fall on her butt. The door to the stairway opened, revealing the hybrid frozen in the doorway, his hand still gripped on the handle.

"Sorry," began the ghost as he started turning back the way he came. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just go."

"It's alright," said the empath as she got back onto her feet. "I was just about to leave anyway. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Uh…I…got lost," muttered the hybrid, rubbing the back of his neck as he kicked an imaginary pebble. Raven stared at him for a minute, feeling the same kind of sadness she had felt last night and his attempts to hide it.

"Something's wrong, isn't it." Danny turned to look at her, slightly surprised that she could tell so easily.

"I'm an empath," said Raven, answering his unspoken question. "I can sense people's emotions and when they're lying." Danny blushed slightly out of embarrassment before looking down letting out a sigh.

"I just heard something I wasn't expect to hear again," he mumbled. Raven raised an eyebrow at his confusing statement, trying to figure out what he meant until she could hear Cyborg and Beast Boy's usual yelling contest echo from the doorway. A sharp pang of sadness and guilt rang out from the halfa and her question was answered.

"I can shut them up if their yelling is upsetting you," offered the dark sorceress, causing a startled look to appear on the spectral superhero's face.

"What? No!" shouted the teen in alarm, holding up his hands and shaking to emphasize his point. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He let out a soft sigh before walking to the edge of the roof and sat down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Raven walked over and joined him, looking at him in anticipation for the explanation he was sure to give.

"My friends Sam and Tucker used to argue like that all the time," began the ghost as he stared out over the city. "Sam was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and Tucker was a meat connoisseur and they would always argue about which of the two lifestyles were better." A laugh escaped his lips as his eyes became distant from remembering.

"It once got so intense that they set up two protests right outside the school. It took a meat controlling ghost to get them to stop fighting." The empath just looked at him with a disbelieving stare before remembering some of more…eccentric villains the Titans have had to face. Danny didn't seem to be paying attention to her reaction, instead leaning back far enough so that his arms were keeping him off his back.

"After hearing them, I really needed to clear my head, so I came up here. So what are you doing up here?" asked the ghost, bringing his attention back to the dark sorceress.

"I come up here every morning to meditate," she responded. "It helps me control my power, though I'm having trouble focusing today."

"I think I've got an alternative that can help," he responded as he got back onto his feet. The usual white ring appeared around his waist, changing the human teen into his ghostly alter ego. He started to slowly rise into the air, easing himself over the ledge of the roof until it was no longer underneath him.

"Come and fly with me," the halfa offered, extending a hand out to the dark Titan. "It helps me to clear my head and relax, so it should do the same to you."

"I'd rather not," deadpanned Raven as she turned around and began walking toward the doorway, putting her hood back on as she walked. She was halfway there when two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her into the air. Raven let out a sharp gasp of surprise as before turning her head to see the smiling ghost boy looking down at her. He flew them a few feet away from the Tower before slowly releasing his grip on her, allowing her to fly on her own.

"You and Beast Boy will get along very well," muttered Raven as a vein appeared along her forehead. The ghost teen merely laughed in response before lying on his back and circling her.

"Cool. That just leaves Cyborg, Robin, and you," he joked before coming to a halt and hovered in front of her, his legs turning into a spectral tail. "Just relax and enjoy it," he said before casually rising into the air. She watched as he slowly performed a looped through the air, his face becoming peaceful as he soared. Raven merely floated after him, slowing down when she caught up to him.

"Wow, flying through the air," muttered the empath in a disinterested tone, causing the half ghost to open his eyes and frown at her. "Like I haven't done that before."

"Just because you can fly doesn't mean you've really flown," responded the ghost, a smile coming onto his face as he continued to perform simple aerial feats. "Trust me, this will help like your meditation." Raven let out an annoyed sigh as she closed her eyes and opened her senses. Almost immediately, she began relaxing to the sound of air moving past her ears and the cool breeze she was creating. A small smile grew as a sense of true freedom began to fill her being. When she opened her eyes, she could see Danny smiling back at her with a large tooth grin.

"Told ya," he said before rocketing on ahead, Raven rushing after.

* * *

It was about 15 minutes after the push before they finally landed on the Tower roof.

"So…" said the half ghost as the two of them began walking to the stairwell, "did it help?"

"Actually, it did," replied the empath, giving him a small smile as they reached the door. Danny had barely gotten the door open when the red bulb in the hallway began to flash and the alarm blared. The halfa grabbed Raven by the arm and turned the both of them intangible before phasing through the roof and flying into the common room. The rest of the Titans were already leaving the room and heading towards the elevator.

"What's going on?" asked the spectral superhero as he dropped the intangibility and released Raven.

"Bank robbery in progress," stated Robin as the two of them fell into step with the others. "It's Mumbo." Raven let out a groan, but Danny stopped for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Mumbo? What kind of super villain name is Mumbo?"

"I don't know, _Inviso-Bill_," said Cyborg with smirk. Danny stopped laughing and glared at the cybernetic crimefighter, stepping into the elevator as the doors began to close. In no time, the doors opened up again and all of the Titans piled out into the garage. Robin ran over to his R-Cycle and put on his helmet while the others piled into the T-Car. The two engines roared to life and soon the two vehicles shot out of the garage and flew over the water toward the city.

* * *

Danny's first mission as a Titan! How exciting is that!

Thanks for all the reviews. As agreed, I will make a trilogy for this story.

Now for the sad news. A lot of things have come up recently and I'm gonna be really busy for a while. Wait time for updates will be longer, but I'm NOT cancelling the story or putting on hiatus. Thank you for understanding.


	11. Chapter 11: Wealth, Wands, and Wraiths

After much waiting, I present the next action-packed chapter.

* * *

"Thank you," said the blue skinned magician to the people cowering behind the counters and the guards tied up in the multi-colored handkerchief rope. "You've all been a wonderful audience." He had barely turned around when the front doors burst open and the Teen Titans rushed in.

"Show's over Mumbo," announced Robin as he drew a few bird-a-rangs and prepared to throw them. The other Titans were just slipping into their battle stances when a roar of laughter erupted behind them. Everyone turned to look at the ghost teen, who had tears streaming down his face and his hands over his stomach.

"This…this birthday magician reject is one of your villains?!" the ghost choked out before laughing again.

"I see we have another disbeliever here," replied Mumbo as he aimed his wand at the group. The Titans scattered almost immediately, except for Danny, who was just starting to calm down.

"MUMBO JUMBO!" A brilliant light fired from the end of the wand, enveloping the ghost in a bright flash of light just before contact. When the light faded, Danny found himself in a large steamer trunk that sat on its side to allow him to stand. He didn't have time to react as the large door shut on its own. Mumbo appeared from behind it and tapped the box once with his magic wand. The door opened again to reveal the ghost boy trapped in a straightjacket.

"Alright magic man," grunted the ghost as he tried to break free from the restraint. "I'll play your little game. ECCE PHANTASMA!" Mumbo and the hostages watched in astonishment as the white-haired teen vanished into thin air, the straightjacket falling to the ground. The mad magician rushed over to the front and picked up the restraint.

"How did he do that?" asked the magician as he examined the jacket for any damage. Behind him, Danny reappeared and aimed his glowing hand at the magician's back. Mumbo let out a sharp yelp as a ghost ray struck his behind and sent him flying into the steamer trunk, causing it to fall and the lid to shut behind him. The halfa forced his other hand in front of him, the blue beam firing from it creating a large claw of ice that held the lid shut.

"Wow, this is the first time I beat and humiliate the villain without any collateral damage," said Danny as he turned to look at each of the Titans.

"Not yet, kiddo." The hybrid barely had time to move his head when a small red ball struck his left arm, the explosion sending him flying through a counter and into a stone wall. Mumbo climbed out from the desk drawer he had popped out of and brushed himself off.

"Nice try kid. But leave the tricks to the real magicians."

"Good to know," smirked the ghost as a desk encased in black energy struck the magician, knocking him on his side. Mumbo quickly corrected himself and raised his glowing wand to attack when a bird-a-rang struck his hand, knocking the item out of his hand and into Beast Boy's. The changeling wasted no time in breaking the little stick, causing all the bindings and gags on the hostages to disappear and the blue-skinned magician to transform into an elderly man.

"You're act's just been canceled," said Robin as he put a pair of cuffs on the man. Danny slowly picked himself up and dusted off his costume as Beast Boy slapped him on the back.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah," said Cyborg as he walked over to the hybrid. "It would have taken a lot longer if you hadn't distracted him as well as you did."

"Thanks." Even though he was smiling, Raven could sense the disappointment that was filling his mind. As Beast Boy and Cyborg walked to the car, laughing at the whole confrontation, the empath sidled over to the ghost and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to prove yourself to us Danny."

"I know," said the halfa, looking solemnly at the ground. "But I just feel like I'm not good enough to be a Titan."

"Says the guy who single-handedly destroyed Trigon using one attack," said Raven, causing the ghost teen to rub the back of his neck and give her a nervous smile. She gave him a small smile in return before walking towards the T-Car.

"Besides, if anyone should think they aren't good enough to be a Titan, it should be Beast Boy."

"Hey!" shouted the emerald shape-shifter from the car window as the dark sorceress got into the vehicle.

"All right ya'll! The bad guy's in jail and we've got a whole day ahead of us. Let's hit the park," Cyborg shouted, along with Starfire and Beast Boy's cries of agreement. Before Danny could respond, a cold shiver ran up his spine, followed by a wisp of blue mist that escaped his lips. The others gave him worried stares as he began searching around.

"Is something wrong Friend Danny?" questioned the Tamaranean, snapping the hybrid out of his stupor.

"No, nothing's wrong," said Danny a little too quickly than he needed to. "I'll see you guys there. I've just gotta take care of something back at Tower." Before anyone could say anything to the ghost, he took off into the air and rushed off to the tower.

"Why did Danny not want to come with us for the fun in the park?" asked Starfire after said ghost teen disappeared from sight.

"Because he sensed a ghost," replied Raven, her eyes never leaving the Tower. A sharp gasp escaped the alien girl's mouth as everyone turned to stare at her.

"How could he?" shouted the changeling as Robin pulled up next to the T-Car to join in on the conversation. "Jump City isn't known as a haunted place."

"Just because the city doesn't have a history of being haunted doesn't mean there isn't the occasional ghost," replied the dark sorceress.

"Do we go and help him?" Cyborg asked the Titan leader, bring all of their attention on him.

"No. Danny can take care of himself. He knows more about fighting ghosts than we do, so we'll just end up getting in the way. Besides, he can call us on the communicator if he needs us." Cyborg started smiling again as he revved the car's engine.

"Well alright then! Time for a BBQ!" Starfire let out a small giggle as Beast Boy began his usual tofu rant. Raven continued to stare at the Tower as the T-Car started moving, unable to shake the foreboding feeling that was pressing down on her mind.

* * *

Danny phased through the broken window of his room and rushed over to his backpack. '_Why now?'_ he thought as he pulled the slightly swollen metal cylinder from the worn bag and left the Tower. He was honestly hoping he wouldn't run into anymore ghosts for a little while, at least until he could find a portal to the Ghost Zone. The Fenton Thermos he'd manage to salvage from the remains of the FentonWorks was, at the moment, holding almost every ghost he had ever fought as well as a few he'd run into while on the run. He was afraid that one more ghost would cause the little containment device to explode and unleash a horrible ghostly plague onto the city. '_Hope this thing can handle another ghost, otherwise I am so done for._'

The spectral superhero soared over the numerous buildings, looking around for any signs of a ghost. He scanned every shadow and dark area he could at the speeds he was going at when his ghost sense went off again. He stopped immediately and started searching for the ghost. It didn't take him long to see the cloaked figure floating just above an abandoned building. The figure looked up at him for the briefest of moments before quickly ducking inside the dilapidated warehouse. Danny didn't hesitate as he turned intangible and soared in through the roof, keeping his eyes open as he explored the ruins. In the corner of the large room, an eerie red glow began to grow, followed by two distorted shadows. The hybrid got into a combat stance, hands glowing green as he prepared for a fight. The moment the source of the glow was revealed, everything around Danny seemed to vanish into darkness, a red swirling orb the only source of light.

* * *

"How long does it take to catch a ghost?" asked Beast Boy as he tossed the football at Robin.

"He's only been gone for an hour and a half," replied the Titan leader as he climbed over Cyborg and ran towards the imaginary goal. "It took us two days to catch Danny back in Amity Park, and the Guys In White spent an entire year trying to get him." Robin managed to reach the goal and spiked the ball in victory just as all of their communicators went off, warning them of a crime in progress. Robin immediately opened his and read the data that was coming in.

"Robbery at the museum. Titans GO!" Robin immediately ran off to his R-Cycle while the others rushed into the T-Car. When they arrived at the museum a few minutes later, a man made entirely out of metal and a burning green Mohawk walked through the doors, followed by a green skinned lunch lady. Both of them were carrying brown sacks filled with could be assumed priceless artifacts. The team jumped right in front of them and got into their respective combat stances.

"Exhibits are for…" Robin began as a third person phased through the door. Whatever he had planned on saying was soon forgotten as a look of shock and disbelief appeared on their faces. Standing before them, gold necklaces adorning his neck and a jeweled crown sitting on his head, was none other than Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny's downfall begins. Stay tuned for the epic battle that will inevitably go down.

And thank you everyone for all of the beautiful reviews. And to make sure you keep reviewing my story, I shall offer another deal. STOP GROANING!

If you guys can hit 225 reviews before the story's end, I'll make the villain in the next story Vlad Plasmius and have a big epic battle between him and Danny. If not, well... I'm sure a checkers match with Beast Boy will be just as entertaining.


	12. Chapter 12: Scaring the Specter

Back by popular demand, here is the next new chapter!

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

The Titans stared in disbelief as Danny floated out of the door, wearing jewel encrusted gold necklaces and crown.

"Get your ecto-rears in gear," he said as he fired a small ghost ray from his left index finger at the ghostly lunch lady. She merely let out a small yelp as the blast struck her behind, forcing her to take off into the air. He was just about to blast the other ghost with his other pointer finger he finally noticed the Teen Titans gawking at him. His blood red eyes narrowed dangerously at them for a moment before slowly taking off the jewelry and handed them to the remaining ghost, his eyes never leaving the teens.

"Take these and head to the rendezvous point. I'll cover you." The metal man only nodded as he took the halfa's possessions and stuffed them hastily into his bag. Two metal wings with twin jet turbines over top sprouted from his back and soon the metal man was rocketing away. Robin seemed to snap out of his stupor and pointed at the two fleeing figures.

"Starfire! Raven! Retrieve the artifacts!" The two females looked at the boy wonder for a moment before nodding and taking off into the air. They only managed to rise several feet into the air two rings of ice attached to ice chains ensnared them.

"You can't leave yet," chuckled the ghost teen as he tightened his grip on each ice chain in his hands. "The party's just getting started." The two girls let out a yelp as Danny pulled on the chains, forcing them to fall to the ground. Robin pounced at the halfa, Fenton bo-staff spinning through the air as he prepared to attack. The ghost teen smirked as he phased through the ground, causing the glowing staff to hit the concrete.

"Come on, you've got to be better than that," mocked Danny as he floated up from behind the Titan leader. Robin let out a low growl before swinging his staff at the ghost's legs. The halfa jumped effortlessly, flipping over the boy wonder, and landed facing the other Titans.

"Come on," Danny taunted, gesturing them with two fingers. "I want a challenge."

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Beast Boy.

"We are your friends," added Starfire, a worried look on her face as she rose back into the air. Danny's eyes flashed back to green for a moment, but went back to red when he blinked. A dark expression overtook his face as he glared at each of the Titans.

"Friends? Sam and Tucker were my friends. You're just a group of glamour hogs who see me as a mess they needed to clean up."

"That's not true," said Starfire, a hurt expression appearing on her face.

"Oh please," replied the ghost, throwing the Tamaranean a disbelieving look. "The only reason you even bothered to help me was because you felt guilty about destroying my life in Amity Park. If you had even cared to look, then you would have found me months ago when you all went on your little world-wide recruitment tour five months ago." Starfire slowly drifted downward until her feet touched the ground, her eyes lowered in sadness.

"That's a lie," said Raven, anger seeping into her monotonic voice.

"Yeah, right. You spent three months recruiting other teenage superheroes, and not once did any of you bother to search for me. I bet you would have forgotten all about me if I hadn't fallen out of that tree in the park." Danny barely managed to avoid the numerous black tendrils that shot out towards him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY WE NEVER SEARCHED FOR YOU!" roared the enraged sorceress as she grew several feet. Her four red eyes narrowed as she moved towards the ghost trying to flee from her, only to be attacked by more black tendrils and a swarm of objects surrounded by her magic.

"Robin has spent all his free time tracking your movements in an attempt to figure out where you would go so we could find you and I've been using whatever tracking and locating spell I could find to search for you!" A tendril finally managed to grab onto the halfa's waist, sending him crashing into the ground. He had no time to break free when others began to wrap themselves around his body. He smirked for a moment as he became intangible, but lost it when the black tentacles didn't pass through his body. Panic and fear became evident on his face as he blasted and struggled against the magical binding in vain. A sadistic smile grew on Raven's face as she watched the helpless ghost get dragged towards the fringes of her cloak.

"Raven! Stop!" Robin yelled as the others watched in horror. She just ignored him and continued to watch her next victim squirm. Danny spun onto his back and began shooting ghost rays at her, hoping to distract her enough to escape. Each blast either missed or was blocked by the objects flying around. He was halfway inside her cloak when she saw the red color drain from his irises, returning them to their original toxic green. A small gasp escaped her lips and her four red eyes merged back into her two original orchid colored ones. As she shrank back to her original height, Danny grabbed his head and let out a cry of pain from the battle going on in his head.

"Danny!" Raven shouted as she rushed over to him, followed by her team mates. The empath opened her mind and gasped at what she was sensing from him. It felt as though someone was trying to cover up his mind with a blanket and Danny resisting it with all his might.

"Danny?" The halfa's suddenly shot up and shot the dark sorceress in the chest with a ghost ray, sending her flying back towards her team mates. Using the distraction, the ghost teen jumped back onto his feet and glared at the superheroes before vanishing from sight. Robin glared back at the spot the halfa had been before turning back to Raven.

"You okay?" he asked, getting a nod as a response. He nodded in return before walking back to the museum and getting on his R-Cycle. The others watched as he took off down the street back to the Tower before piling into the T-Car and doing the same.

* * *

Danny phased through the wall of the abandoned warehouse and joined Skulker and the Lunch Lady in standing before a desk. The three of them immediately got on one knee and bowed their heads as the chair swiveled around to reveal a set of glowing red eyes.

"I am sorry I failed you… Headmaster," said Danny, his voice becoming slightly strained at the last word. Blood stood up from his chair and walked around the desk to face the three ghosts.

"You know that failure is not tolerated in my school, Mr. Fenton."

"Yes Headmaster," replied the halfa, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"But don't fret, my little min…student," said Freakshow as he entered the room and joined the psychotic psychic. "You were only supposed to steal the valuables from the museum, which the three of you managed to succeed in doing."

"True," said Brother Blood as he sent a glance towards the ringmaster before looking back at the three ghosts with a smile. "And there is no point in teaching someone if they don't have anything to learn. Just remember that infuriating an opponent can be just as harmful as it can be helpful. Now go and get yourselves something to eat. You'll be receiving your next assignment in a few hours."

"Yes Headmaster," said all three ghosts in unison before standing back up and leaving the room.

* * *

What is Blood planning? Well you're all gonna have to wait until I figure it out myself. Until then, review like the wind!


	13. Chapter 13: Send in the Spooks

This week, on a brand new Trials of Blood...

(Don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans)

* * *

Robin sat in front of the computer, staring at the map of the city while the computer tried to locate Danny's communicator. Though he wasn't showing it through his serious scowl, he was extremely pleased. It had taken him only a few minutes of research on the ghost teen to find an explanation on why his behavior had changed so suddenly. As soon as the common room door opened and the other Titans walked in, Robin spun his chair around and started talking.

"I know what's wrong with Danny. He's…"

"Being controlled by the Freakshow's staff," said Starfire.

"As were those other ghosts," added Cyborg as they gathered behind the couch.

"And Danny is trying to fight against the staff's power," finished Raven. Robin looked at all of them with a surprised expression, stunned that they had figured it out before he had.

"How…"

"Raven told us," said Beast Boy, causing all eyes to fall on the empath.

"We have to find him. If we don't break him free soon, he'll be under the staff's control forever."

"I'm tracking his communicator right now," said Robin as he turned back to the computer and began typing furiously again. "If he still has it on him, we'll find him." No sooner had he said the words, a small blinking T appeared along the warehouse district.

"Titans! Move out!"

* * *

Robin looked at his communicator as the black shadows released him and the others.

"The signal's coming from that warehouse over there," responded the Titan leader as he began walking towards the run down building at the end of the alleyway. The slowly made their way to the warehouse, making sure they weren't seen or heard before they arrived. Raven was the first to approach the building, using her magic to allow her and her team mates to go through the wall.

The first that caught their attention was the column of light from a small overhanging light. In the middle of the floor sat the little yellow communicator, the black T on the cover flashing red in sync with the T symbol on Robin's screen. He slowly walked over to the little device and picked it up, examining it for any hint of the ghost boy's location. A pair of glowing red eyes watched from above, a cruel smile growing as the other Titans joined their leader. A thick glob of grease drooped down from its mouth, dropping down in front of the leader and causing all five of them to look up.

The red eyes closed as a large clump of meat landed right in front of them. The meat began moving and shifting around until a 10 foot tall meat monster with glowing red eyes stood roaring in front of them.

"What is that thing?" screeched Beast Boy as they all started moving away from the beast.

"It's called a setup," a voice echoed from behind them responded. The rest of the lights in the room turned on, causing the superheroes to squint and adjust to the light. When their sight returned, they saw that they were surrounded by the meat creature and four others. One was the metal man from the heist, whose gaze was firmly locked on the green changeling. Next to him was a green skinned man with a white mullet wearing a grey cloak over his black clothes. A dark shadow woman floated between the meat creature and the mullet man, a fanged smile across her face. But the one who the Titans really focused on was the white haired teen who phased up out of the ground, completing the circle.

"And you fell for it, hook, line, and sinker."

"We know what's happening," said Robin as he got into a combat stance, his Fenton bo-staff drawn towards the other ghosts.

"We'll free you from that circus reject's control," added Cyborg, activating his sonic cannon. Speckles of green could be seen in the ghost boy's eyes as he closed them and chuckled.

"Sorry, but that's not part of the curriculum." With that, he snapped his fingers and the four other ghosts launched themselves at the Titans. The five superheroes scattered and each ghost went after a specific Titan. The green skinned man was the first to reach his target as he turned himself into a cloud of binary numbers and dove into Cyborg. The mechanical Titan grabbed his head for a moment before his blue cybernetics turned green and his human eye turned red.

The metal man activated his jet pack and took off after Beast Boy, the blasts from his wrist blasters barely missing the green changeling. Raven began to say her usual incantation when Danny rammed into her and sent both of them flying out of the warehouse. Danny stopped and hovered in the air for a moment, watching as Raven continued to fall through the air until she corrected her flight and tried flying back through the hole they had made. He blocked her path almost immediately and knocked her to the ground with a ghost ray.

"Ah ah ah," uttered a ghost as he wagged his index finger at the sorceress. "One opponent per customer." Raven looked up at the ghost teen and saw the green specks still pervading in his irises, proving that he was still fighting against the staff's powers. She flew into the air as a ghost ray struck the spot she was lying on. She knew she needed to get past Danny so she could help her friends, but she'd have to get pretty creative in order to do so.

The empath rocketed off towards him, appearing to try and tackle him. A smug look appeared on the halfa's face as he turned himself intangible to avoid the attack. She stopped in mid-air, just inches away from his face, and got into a lotus position. He sent a surprised look at her before Raven's soul-self dove into his body.

* * *

Raven found herself floating in the halls of Casper High, just in front of the main doors leading out. When she looked around at her red-tinted surroundings, the dark Titan couldn't help but feel a little saddened that the place Danny suffered the most was the form his personal mindscape had taken. She shook these thoughts away before moving down one of the halls in search for one of Danny's emotional aspects. It wasn't long until she found the first one.

She looked up at the two large doors and at the sign that read Gym just above them. She could tell a Danny was in there, flashes of green light could be seen from the gap near the bottom of the door. Unfortunately, a glowing crimson chain wrapped around the door handles prevented her from going inside. She grumbled a little in annoyance before lighting up her hands with magic and blasting the chains. The blast caused the chains to rattle and the door around it to blacken, but otherwise did nothing. Raven let out a sigh of disappointment before rushing off to find another emoti-clone.

Raven immediately noticed a pattern as she passed by two more locked away Dannys. Each one was locked up in a room fitting the emotion. She had to assume that it was Bravery that was locked in the gym, and she could see a red shirted Danny through the window of Detention. Timid sat in the Guidance Counselor's room, hiding under the large desk. Using this, she continued through the halls until she stood in front of the library. Like the gym, glowing red chains were wrapped around the door handles, preventing the emotion inside from escaping. Looking through the small window set into the door, she could see a yellow shirted Danny with glasses sitting at one of the tables reading a book.

Raven tapped on the glass a few times, causing the emoticlone to fall out his chair in surprise. He slowly propped himself on his arms to see who it was that had startled him. Upon seeing Raven, he quickly corrected his crooked glasses and hopped back onto his feet, tripping over the chair he had been sitting in in his frantic rush to the door.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" asked Wisdom as he corrected his glasses again.

"I need to break Freakshow's hold on Danny's mind. Do you know how to break these chains?" The yellow garbed emotion stared at her in confusion before looking down from the window at the door handle outside.

"Breaking the crystal ball on his staff worked the first time, but…" he began before the window pane began to flicker and fade away. Wisdom closed his eyes for a moment and put his glowing green hands on the doorway, causing the fading window to flicker back.

"You have to go…Now! He knows you're here and he's trying to lock you out."

"Who's here? Freakshow?" asked the empath in a panicked rush as the window began flickering away again. Her answer came in the form of two hands grabbing her shoulders and throwing her against one of the lockers.

"Raven!" yelled the yellow Danny emoticlone before the window disappeared completely. The dark sorceress groggily looked up and let out a gasp before being blasted by a red beam of light.

"RAVEN!"

* * *

Danny flew back into the warehouse with Raven cradled in his arms bridal style, making his way towards group. The four ghosts were back in a circle, tossing their unconscious opponents towards the middle of the circle. Beast Boy lay unmoving inside a glowing green net, a low groan the only noticeable sign he was still alive. Starfire lay next to him, a tell-tale trail of tears down her face as Spectra tossed her aside. Cyborg walked into the middle of the circle before passing out as the cloud of binary left his body. The large meat creature moved its head towards the growing pile of unconscious teens and began coughing and gagging. It wasn't long before Robin escaped her maw, meat chunks and grease stains covering his uniform.

"Excellent work my students," said Brother Blood as he stepped into the light.

"But it seems our star student isn't living up to his full potential," he added, turning to look at the ghost teen still holding Raven.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. I will try to do better," replied the halfa as he lowered his head. Blood merely nodded in return before turning his attention to the other Titans.

"Take them all downstairs. We need to prepare them for their…induction to HIVE Academy."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading about Raven's trip into Danny's mindscape, and the story.

Make sure to review!


	14. Chapter 14: Interception

Sorry for the long wait. School's just started and I'm sure you know how hectic that can be.

I don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or the special guest stars.

* * *

Raven let out a low groan as she slowly regained consciousness. A massive headache rattled through her brain, making even the simplest thoughts feel excruciatingly painful.

"Good, everyone's awake. That means we can begin," said a voice causing all five Titans to turn and looked at the two figures walking up to them. One was Brother Blood, holding staff with the swirling crystal ball in one of his metal clawed hands. The other was Danny, who stared at them with a completely blank expression in his red eyes.

"Blood," growled Cyborg, the psychotic psychic stopping to stare at the half-metal teen in a superior sort of way before looking to the rest.

"You Titans have been a real thorn in my side for some time now, especially you Cyborg," said the half metal headmaster, making no effort to hide his disdain for metal Titan.

"Normally I'd have my students destroy you, but I owe you five a debt of gratitude." Confusion and surprise became obvious on each of their faces as they stared at the villain.

"Like we'd ever help you!" shouted Cyborg as he struggled to break free from the bindings on his arms and legs.

"Ah, but you have. Had you not exposed Mr. Fenton's gifts to the world, then I never would have discovered the incredible potential of these paranormal entities."

"THAT'S A LIE!" screamed Beast Boy as his he struggled against the restraints, the electricity coming from them preventing him and his fellow Titans from using their powers to break free.

"Is it?" Blood asked in a mock serious tone. "Tell me, who'd believe that a child with the ability to transform into a ghost at will single-handedly protected the world from an entire dimension of ghosts?" He smirked as a glint of guilt flashed in each of their glares.

"As I was saying before, as thanks for introducing me to such raw potential, I would like to offer each of you a place in my school. There, you can learn how to use your gifts and abilities properly."

"You and Freakshow can take your offer and blow it out your…" began Cyborg before a small green blast struck the metal panel dangerously close to his head. With a gesture from Blood, Danny lowered his still glowing hand.

"Freakshow is no longer a headmaster at my school," began the psychotic psychic as several ghosts phased through the wall behind him. "It turns out he doesn't have the proper degree to be a headmaster, so I've sent him back to school."

Stepping to the side, Blood extended a hand to one of the ghosts. The ghost was about twice the size of a normal person, most of its huge body covered by a tattered red cloak. Of the few features not hidden by the cloak, a large pair of bat-like wings was the most noticeable, next to the three glowing red eyes staring at them. The creature forced its cloak open, roaring at them as it revealed its four spiked arm and the second, disfigured face on its chest. The Titans looked at the former ringmaster with disgusted looks before giving them to Blood.

"You won't get away with this Blood," growled Robin.

"Oh, I'll be getting away with much more than that, and you five will help me with that. Mr. Fenton…" Danny raised his head as Blood pointed at the teens with the staff. "add the Titans to our student body." The young halfa stepped forward and raised a glowing green hand at the nearest teen, which happened to be Beast Boy. A fearful look appear on the changeling's face as he moved as far away from the glowing ball of energy in the ghost's hand as his restraints allowed.

"You broke free from the staff's power before Danny," said Raven, causing the hybrid to glance at her before giving Beast Boy an evil smile. "And you managed to force me out of your mind. You're strong enough to break his hold on you, you just have to focus."

"You're wasting your time girl," gloated the villain as both his eyes and the crystal ball began to glow even brighter. "The only reason he was able to resist me was because his ghost half shielded his mind, but with the staff's power, that barrier is gone. Now finish them Mr. Fenton." The energy ball in his hands began to glow brighter in sync with the red glow of his eyes. Beast Boy flinched as he waited for the ghost ray that would end his life.

Seconds of nothingness slowly crept by before he managed to open one eye.

Danny's arm was quivering as he continued to stare at the emerald shapeshifter. His face contorted slightly in strain, his eyes flickering between his usual toxic green and the red glow of the crystal and Blood's eyes.

"Mr. Fenton," growled the half-metal headmaster in a frightening tone, his eyes and crystal glowing brighter than ever. "Unless you want to be sent to your doom, you will destroy them NOW!" The quivering in the ghost's arm stopped immediately as the glowing energy fired at the chained changeling.

At that moment, a second green blast fired from behind the ghosts and Blood, creating a green wall that stopped the ghost ray. The psychotic psychic barely had time to turn around when a small black object whistled through the air and knocked the staff out of his hand. The crystal didn't even fall a few inches away before a red blur snatched it out of the air and joined the glowing green figure standing in the doorway and the dark figure that dropped from the rafters.

"No way," uttered Cyborg as Robin just stared at the newcomers.

"The Justice League," muttered Blood as he took a few steps back. "It'll take more than you three to stop me."

"Then how about me?" asked a disembodied voice. Blood had no time to react as the Martian Manhunter shot up out of the ground and grabbed the headmaster's head. Both of their eyes began to glow, indicating the start of the psychic duel between them.

"Hold this for me, will ya?" asked Flash as he handed Green Lantern the staff before running over to the five teens and unfastening their restraints in a blink of an eye. The emerald ringslinger wasted no time turning the staff upside down and smashing the crystal ball onto the ground. The swirling red smoke continued to swirl in the air around the broken glass fragments for a moment before dissipating in the air. The eyes of all the ghosts flashed red for a moment before returning to their original color. Confused looks overcame each of their faces, some of them holding their heads as they waited for the dizziness to pass.

Blood let out a grunt as the martian continued to assault his mind. A red aura was now surrounding both of them and the air around them began swirling around like a miniature tornado. A blue sonic attack strikes the half-metal headmaster, causing him to let out a cry of pain and giving the Manhunter an opening. Blood let out one more cry of pain before falling on the ground unconscious. The Leaguers then turned their attention on Danny, who froze under their gaze.

"Uh…" he began before a small black was tossed down at his feet.

"Oh no," was all he managed to get out before the little box grew and expanded until it surrounded his entire body below the neck. Sections of circuitry began to glow a ghostly green as the entire cube began to glow. A small beep sounded just above them and Danny began to scream as electricity coursed around the outside of the box.

"Danny!" screamed the Titans as they tried to move forward, only to be blocked by a semi-transparent green wall. The electricity died and a white ring appeared around middle of Danny's face. The ring split and traveled up and down his head until he was in his human form again. Stars danced in his vision for a moment before his forehead collided with his metal prison.

"Daniel Fenton, aka Danny Phantom…" began an all too familiar voice as a figure dropped down from the ceiling. His white/red cape fluttered through the air as he landed, giving the trapped ghost teen his signature fanged smile.

"By the power invested in me by the governments of the world and the Justice League, you are under arrest."

"Plasmius," growled Robin as he pulled out a few bird-a-rangs. A gloved hand grabbed his wrist, forcing the teen to turn and see his mentor glaring at him. The two have a silent conversation, like they used to so long ago when they used to work together. Batman releases his hand and Robin just lowers it, slipping the bird-a-rangs back into his utility belt. Danny groans as he begins to recover from the forceful transformation. He only has enough time to look around before seeing a green bubble form around him and the Leaguers who have moved closer to him. The moment he spots the billionaire half-ghost, his eyes widen for a second before falling to the prison around his body, his hair hiding his face from view.

"We'll get you out of this Danny! We never leave a Titan behind!" yells Robin, but the words don't seem to register to the ghost teen as green bubble reaches the ceiling, becoming intangible for a moment before clearing the roof and continuing to climb. The five teenage superheroes manage to exit the building just in time to see the little green dot disappear among the numerous stars.

"What do we do now?" asks Beast Boy, his gaze never leaving the thousands of little lights in the sky.

"Whatever it takes," replies Robin as he stormed off.

* * *

That's it for this story. Find out how Danny gets out of this mess in the final story of the Ghostly Titan saga; Deconstructing Danny!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
